New in Town
by AwkwardLullaby42
Summary: Sasuke was new in town. As soon as their eyes met for the first time, Naruto knew he wanted him. But who would have known it would be like this? Can Sasuke ever make it right again? Narusasu. I own nothing.


"Walking through the streets of Konoha, I had no idea it would be like this. I had no idea I would run into him. He stood there in the moonlight. Short dark, as dark as knight. Black pants and shirt. Boots that looked almost as if he had been running through the mud. As I got closer our eyes met. He had beautiful eyes that glistened as if a spark went off. I could feel this wave move over me. I wanted to know more about him. Would I ever see him again? I continued walking. As I past him, I could still feel his eyes on me. I walked a few more blocks and met up with my friend Kiba. Kiba and Sakura are together, but Sakura is away on business. She owns her hospital. I didn't say anything to Kiba about the guy I saw. Kiba and I went to have lunch.

That night when I got home, I couldn't get him off my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was his face. I wanted him. The next day I took Konohamaru to the park. All I could think about was him. Everywhere I looked I could see himThat night I was asleep and there he was again. Looking at me from the shadows. I decided to walk up and talk to him. "Hello," He said in a mysterious voice "Uhm...Hi..." I replied, "My name is..." "I know." He said interrupting me. We looked at each other for about three minutes in silence. He had this strange smirk on his face. "Well I'll see you later." I looked at him confused. He winks at me and continues walking away. I go to grab his hand but as soon as I'm about to touch him, I wake up. I spent the next few hours trying to figure out why I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why was I dreaming about him? Who was he? Why couldn't I get him off my mind?

He was beautiful but every time I asked someone about him, no one seemed to know. One man told me that he is new to town." Kiba was waiting on me outside. He had Shino with him. Shino is his cousin and also my ex boyfriend. I tried to get along with him for Kiba's sake but it didn't always work out that way. We didn't end on the best of terms. He was a party kin f guy and I liked to stay home. He went out with some of the "guys" and cheated on me. "Hey!" Kiba yelled across the parking lot. "Hello." I replied. "Hey Naruto." Shino said as he tried to hug me. I stepped back and ignored him. "So where to today, Kiba?" I asked. "No where special. I met this guy yesterday and I'd really like for you to meet him." I looked confused. "Just come on!" We got into his car and drove across town to a set of apartments and there he was. I kept glancing at him through the window. He was absolutely exquisite. That smile just set it off. I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!

He got into the car and sat next to me. He smelt like Dark Temptation Axe. He had on black skinny jeans, Vans, and a hoodie. I caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Shino was getting jealous. "So, how do you know Naruto?" Shino asked in a territorial voice. The boy looks at him as if he was irritated. "Why does it matter?" He asked. Shino turned around and didn't say anything else the whole ride to the Raman stand. As we pulled into the parking lot, the boy got out. He ran around the back of the car to open my door. He held his hand out as if to be a gentlemen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 3pt;"span style="font-size: 88.9405px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"I grabbed his hand and he helped me out of the car. "My name is Sasuke." He said looking at with those big dark eyes. I just want to kiss him! I replied, "I'm Naruto." He smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from Kiba." I smiled. As we were walking towards the door Kiba whispered, "Naruto, I think he has a thing for you. Ever since I described you, he has had a twinkle in his eye." All I could do was turn red. We walked into the stand and he pulls my seat out for me. He made it a point to sit next to me before Shino got the chance. After we finished eating, Sasuke paid for the entire dinner. We were walking out the door he bumped my hand like he wanted me to hold his. I don't. He continues walking like nothing happened. I watched him walk. He seemed so graceful. I couldn't figure out what was going on with me.

We got back into the car. It was quiet most of the way back to his apartment. As we were riding, there was an awkward silence. We got back to his apartment. "Will you walk me up?" He asked sweetly. I nodded. Sheno scoffed. We got out of the car and he held my hand as we walked up the stairs and to his door. He pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Would you like to come in?" He asked suddenly. I nodded. I pulled out my phone and told Kiba that I'd be a while so they can go home. I shut the door behind me."Would you like a drink?" The tall beautiful man asked. "Sure." I replied quickly. He handed me a shot of sake. I threw it back quickly. He handed me another. I did the same with this one. I was handed another and did the same. I was feeling a bit drunk when I got slammed into a wall. I gasped. He kissed me violently. I kissed back and tried to move my arms but couldn't.

He had my arms pinned to the wall. His leg lifted up in-between mine. I small moan escaped my lips. He kissed me again and I couldn't help but to kiss him back. Sasuke kissed my neck and nipped at my collar bone. I groaned as I moved my head to the side. I could feel his mouth move into a smirk. He picked me up and threw me on his shoulder. He waked down a long hall before coming to a Doo. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown onto a bed and Sasuke was pulling my shirt off. Our eyes met. He had a look of wildness in his eyes. He pushed his leg into the big bulge in my pants. I miss softly again. He kissed my neck and was making is way down my body. I small groan came out of my mouth as I ran my fingers through his hair, grabbing hold to it once I reached the back.

He slowly pulled my pants down. I could feel his tongue running down my happy trail. I arched my back and Sasuke gave out a small giggle. When he got my pants off, he came back up for my boxers. He lightly nibbled on my hip bones as he pulled them down. He pulled back before he got hit with my raging boner. He grabbed it at the base as he slowly licked the tip. My back arched again as a slightly louder moan came out. "D-Don't tease me." I pleaded. He laughed once again. All in one swift movement, he deep throated my cock. 'He doesn't have a gag reflex.' I thought as I smiled. I moaned loudly bring my hand back to the back of his beautiful back hair and holding it tightly. Be began bobbing his head up and down, taking my entire length every time. He pulled back as I started to pre-cum. He slowly circled the tip of my cock with his tongue. Licking up all the pre-cum. My hand fell from his head. As it landed on the bed, I gripped the covers tightly. He smiled and started to jerk me off as he sicked on my balls a little. He stopped and looked up at me. "May I?" He asked while holding three fingers up. I couldn't get any words to come out so I just nodded.

He licked his fingers slowly, making sure I was watching. He put all three fingers in my ass at one time. I moaned loudly. He began slowly as he started to suck my cock again. He gradually got faster and my moans got louder. He continued at a rapid pace. "I...I'm close!" I said begging him not to stop. He continued until I came. He swallowed all of it in one big gulp./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 3pt;"span style="font-size: 88.9405px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He crawled back up me. "My turn." He said. As he laid beside me. I got on top of him and kissed him as I took his clothes off. I kissed down his body to the top of his cock. I began sucking. He moaned as I could feel his hand on the back of my head. He pushed my head faster and faster. With each moan I could feel myself becoming aroused again. I reached down and started jerking myself off as I continued to suck.

When he noticed what I was doing, he pulled me up. His eyes begging for me to put my cock inside of him. I nodded slowly. He grabbed a small container of lube from the drawer of his bedside table. I put it on my erected cock. I slowly moved down in between his legs and and hesitated for a second. He nodded so I put it in slow at first. He gasped and with every moan I thrusted harder and faster. His legs wrapped around me as he scratched up my back. My back arched as he did so. I reached in between us to jerk him off as I fucked him. I let out a large grunt. We came in unison. I fell off of him as we both lie there out of breath and fell asleep.

The next morning, I wake up next to Sasuke. He was behind me. His face in the back of my neck and his arm around my waist. His hot breath felt good. I stayed there for a little bit before getting up and going to the bathroom. Towels were on the side of the sink so I turned the water on and got into the shower. About midway though, I heard the door open. Sasuke peeked around the curtain. He asked if he could join me. Before I could say yes he was already in the shower. All I could do was smile. "What are you doing later today?" He asked. "Nothing." I said rinsing my body off. "Can I pick you up around 8 for dinner and a movie?" He asked with hopeful eyes. My body gleamed with excitement as I said "Sure!" I got out and grabbed a towel. I opened the door and I went to get my clothes when I heard something down the hall. About that time Sasuke stepped into the room behind me.

"Honey?" A woman said. "Yeah?" Sasuke replied. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked as if she had something planned. "Going out on a date." He said curiously. "Why?" She ran down the hall and jumped on the bed. Sasuke had already pushed me back into the bathroom and pulled the door closed "Who is she?!" She said with excitement. "This guy Kiba introduced me to." He said waiting on her reaction. The woman didn't sound like she approved "Oh... Well have fun. We WERE going to go see that new movie tonight but I guess I'll just have to take your brother. You know how he loves to talk through the whole thing." She said disappointed. "Sorry, mom." He said carefree. She left. I stepped out of the bathroom when I heard the door close. "Why was I pushed into the bathroom?" I asked eager to hear Sasuke's response. "My mother doesn't approve of me dating men." He said with his head down apologetically. "She'd kill me if she knew you were here." "Oh." That was the only word I could muster up as a heavy feeling flew over my chest but quickly went away when he kissed me. I felt a fluttering sensation in my stomach. I quickly put on my clothes. Before I could jump out the window he grabbed my shoulder. "See you at 8?" He asked concerned. I nodded.


End file.
